grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Rayla/History
}} History Rayla was born in a small, but prosperous town that was hidden from most other areas. The people there consisted of mostly humans stuck in past ways who couldn’t accept change. They seemingly did not welcome those with magical features, and so you can see why her family stuck out. She lived in a small cottage towards the outskirts of the town, happy with her life. She had two older siblings, Rucian, and Ruby. She got along with her siblings quite well, but especially with Rucian. You see, Ruby and herself had been born with dragonborn features, but Rucian had not, he was simply human. Her father was a human, but her mother dragonborn. Nevertheless, the family was happy, but then, it all went downhill. For some unknown reason, when she was only four, her mother left. The whole family was devastated, but her father was most affected. They had always been told not to venture into the village, as the locals would act unkindly towards them, but her father became ultra paranoid after their mother left. They were stuck on their small property for days before they could even set foot into the town. As he became more and more worked up, he became crueler too. He shouted at Rucian for not taking care of Ruby and her, saying he needed him to grow up. Poor Rucian was only eight at the time, and Ruby was six. Because of their father's new attitude, they would often venture into the woods behind their house. Their mother had always warned them to be weary of the woods, but they had no where else to go. For a while is was fine, nothing bad happened, but then, Ruby died. None of them expected it, for it was just a normal day in the woods. They all say on a log and were playing around when something caught Ruby’s eye. She chased after it, and Rucian and herself followed. When they got there, they saw the most hideous monster. They tried to save Ruby, but it was too late. From that day, she got a massive scar up her left arm, that she keeps hidden from others. She never wants to be reminded of that day, ever. From that point onward, she had to grow up. Over the next few years, not much happened. Both children were sent to school, which took up most of their time. Rucian quickly graduated and headed off to start his own life. It hurt at first, to see him go, but then she was also happy. He was escaping the horrors of their childhood. Rayla stumbled through her education and soon was ready to say goodbye to her father. She moved to a larger town where she trained to become a knight, ever since her sister died, she wanted to protect others. While practicing, she discovered her ability to easily master sword skills. No one really believed her when she tried to explain, but she didn’t really care. This was a cool power of her own. Once her training was finished, she applied for the job and soon became knight, and here she is now. Plot To be updated References }} Category:Subpages Category:Histories